Spiritual Encounters (Re-Write)
by sophie19114
Summary: Kagome is put into a deep slumber, but it is not normal. She is sent into the spirit world, and meets many people whom she thought she would never meet. While there Kagome meets Inuyasha's father, and learns what the future may hold for them.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome POV

It was very quiet as we all sat around the fire. No one spoke; we just stared at the multicolored flames we sat around. The dead silence was killing me, someone had to talk eventually. The past week had been brutal for everyone. Naraku had made several appearances, we recovered another jewel shard from a rat demon, and we ran into Kohaku. Everyone was sleep deprived, and on the verge of passing out. Even though everyone was in low spirits I had to get them talking; I couldn't take much more of the silence.

"So, how was the ramen?" With a smile I went from Sango to Miroku to Shippo and then to Inuyasha's face, but they all had the same glum expressions.

Sango forced a smile. "It was excellent Kagome. Thank you very much. I think I am going to go and get some rest now; it has been a rough couple of days. Goodnight." Sango gently picked Kirara up off of the rough dirt ground, and proceeded into the sleeping bag I had brought for her.

While I wasn't paying attention Inuyasha managed to sneak off into a nearby tree. I sighed deeply and turned my gaze over to Shippo. He was fast asleep, his right foot twitching slightly. I sighed and produced a slight smile as I bent down and picked the sleeping kitsune up. He stirred as I carried him over to my sleeping bag, but never opened his eyes once. Gently, I placed him down and pulled the blanket over him.

Hesitantly, I walked over to the tree Inuyasha was perched in; I wasn't sure what to say. Earlier that day I had seen Inuyasha with Kikyo again, and as usual I had gotten upset. Whenever I see him with her it just reminds me that he still loves her, and that he will never love me like that. Even though I had come to this realization I still stay by his side; I care too much about him.

I stopped about a foot away from the tree. "Hey, I'm gunna go to bed," I quietly called up to him.

Inuyasha didn't answer, he just grunted. I sighed heavily as I made my way back to the sleeping bad where Shippo lay sleeping. When I got situated I pulled Shippo close to me, and slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

Inuyasha's POV

When I opened my eyes I felt terrible. Even though she said she wasn't, I knew Kagome was still mad at me. She would never say it to my face; she was too kind hearted for that. I turned my head to see her sleeping peacefully. Her arms were wrapped around Shippo as she held him like a teddy bear. As annoying as he could be, I thought of him like a little brother. I would never tell anyone that though.

As I looked around I noticed that the others were still asleep. There was no need to get up at that very moment, so I rested my head on the trunk of the tree I was perched in. The last time I saw Kikyo she seemed very weak and tiered. I couldn't stand seeing her like that, it made me angry. I didn't know if I still had feelings for her, my emotions were screwed up.

Before Kagome I had never felt kindness, or friendship or any of that. She showed me how to trust people, and how to make friends. I appreciated her for that; I just didn't know her place in my heart yet. I knew I cared for her, but was it more then I cared for Kikyo? I shook those thoughts out of my head. I didn't need to be thinking about this.

I decided it was time for Kagome to wake up, so I quickly jumped out of the tree, and walked over to her. She did not move as I walked towards her. She seemed like she was in a very deep sleep. Shippo noticed me approaching, and his eyes flew open.

"Hey Inuyasha, what are you doing?" he asked wiping his eyes.

"I am going to wake Kagome up, go wake the others we need to get moving." I told him.

He nodded, and broke free from Kagome's grip; she still didn't move an inch. I crouched down next to her, moving a piece of hair out of her face. "Kagome," I said gently shaking her. "time to get up." I got no answer. "Kagome you need to get up." I said a little bit louder, but she still didn't move.

I was worried now, why wasn't she moving? I shook her harder, hoping she would open here eyes. "Kagome, seriously it is time to wake up!" I yelled. I heard the others walking towards us.

"What's with all the yelling?" Miroku asked, still half asleep.

"Kagome won't get up, she hasn't even moved. I don't know what's wrong with her." I looked at her as I said this, if she didn't wake up soon I didn't know what I would do.

Miroku then bent down beside me, and pressed his hand to her fore head. "Well, she doesn't have a fever, and she seems to be breathing normally." He then began to concentrate on something, and suddenly his eyes shot open. "We need to get Kagome back to Lady Kaede as soon as possible. I think Kagome has been summoned to the spirit world."

AN: Okay, so I know I haven't updated anything for a very very long time, but I have just been so busy. With graduation, last minute homework, and all trips I have coming up I barely have time to think. I promise I will try to update all of my unfinished stories as soon as I can, but I cannot promise anything. Anyway, this is a re-write of my story spiritual encounters. Please tell me what you think, and thank you for all the support!


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome POV

I opened my eyes to find darkness all around me. It was so dark I could not see the hand in front of my face. I was about to call out to see if anyone was there when a bright light began to shine right in front of me. The light was blinding, I had to cover my eyes. I could feel the warm rays of the light on my skin, it felt pleasant. When I could no longer feel the warm rays on my body I moved my arm away from my eyes to find a man staring at me.

He was staring at me with a blank expression. He seemed so familiar, but I just couldn't figure out how I knew him. Then it suddenly hit me; the man that was standing in front of me was Inuyasha's father, Inutaisho. I knew it was him because when we defeated Takemaru, and sent Sounga to the depths of hell he had appeared.

He had told all of us he knew Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would do what would need to be done to the powerful demon sword. I looked him over silently; he looked like both of his sons. His long, straight white hair resembled Sesshomaru, as did the purple marks on his face, but his eyes were exactly like Inuyasha's.

"Hello Kagome," he said kindly. "I know you are probably very confused as to where you are, but that is very understandable." He gave me a slight smile.

I nodded. "Yeah, where exactly are we?" I tried looking all around us, but all I could find was darkness.

He took a step closer to me. "We are in what you call the spirit world. I have summoned you here because we have a great deal we need to discuss, and there are things you need to see. During our journey in the spirit world you will meet some people, people who influenced Inuyasha's life. You may also see some flashbacks. I may disappear often, but that is because you are meant to see something or meet someone on your own. Do you understand?" He spoke in a soft tone.

"I think so, but I don't understand how this is possible. Could Kikyo do things like this? Everyone, including her, tells me that her powers are greater then mine," I stated looking down with a pout.

I could hear his steps as if he was walking on glass. I could feel him looking down at me, his cold breath hitting the top of my head. "You may not know it yet, but your powers are much stronger then hers. While her powers are at their peek yours are not fully developed yet, and when they do fully develop her spiritual powers will be no match for yours. Now enough of this chatter. You must not be here for very long, if you are you may get stuck here forever."

My eyes widened in fear at his words. "I can get stuck here forever?" I stuttered.

Inutaisho shook his head slowly as if he was amused. "Not if we hurry. Now we must go." He held his arm out for me to take.

I hesitated for a moment; I didn't know what I was going to see and it scared me half to death. I shook all the negative thoughts out of my head; I would be safe as long as I was with him. I took his arm with a smile, and we began to walk.

Inuyasha's POV

I picked Kagome up off of the ground as gently as I could, and held her bridal style. She lay limp in my arms, slowly breathing in and out. I held her close to my chest, and began to run in the direction of Kaede's village. The wind began to pick up as I quickly weaved through the trees. Knowing that Kagome may be in danger made me run even faster.

All the running was slowly taking its toll on me, but I didn't slow down at all. Just thinking about Kagome being in trouble made me want to punch something. I quickly looked down at her, her face was peaceful, and she didn't seem like she was in any pain. When I looked back up I could finally see the village coming in over the horizon. A recent demon attack had reduced it almost down to nothing, but the villagers were already beginning to rebuild.

I now ran the fastest that I could knowing Kagome would soon get help. I quickly rushed into Kaede's small hut. "Kaede you have to help!" I pleaded lying Kagome down on the futon. "Kagome went to sleep last night, and hasn't woken up since. Miroku said something about her being trapped in the spirit world."

A look of curiosity flashed across her face. "Inuyasha will ye please wait outside? I need to evaluate her alone." She pointed me to the door, and began to chant something.

I reluctantly obeyed her orders, and sat on the roof of the small hut. I could see Kirara with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo on her back slowly flying towards the village from where I was sitting. Kaede's chants echoed in my head as I sat there. I knew Kagome was in good hands, but would Kaede be able to help her?

AN: So here is the second chapter for the re-write. Please R&R, it would be very appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome POV

As we walked the darkness began to melt all around us as if we were inside a giant melting ice cream cone. Soon a field of flowers surrounded us, and the sun was shining brightly on my back. "This is where I first met Inuyasha's mother. Izayoi was out picking flowers when she was attacked. A group of bandits knew she was of a wealthy family, and thought that she carried valuable items. They violently searched her, and beat her in the process. When they realized that she held nothing of value they left her there to die. She was bleeding out, and slowly dying when I smelt her blood."

He sighed. "When I reached her she was barely conscious, but was still alive. I don't understand why, but I felt like I needed to help her so I began to address her wounds. She had deep, bloody gashes on her arms, and she was bruised everywhere. As I wiped some blood from her face she opened her eyes, they were filled with so much pain. Even though she was in terrible pain she managed to smile, and soon passed out due to blood loss. Surprisingly she didn't run away screaming, or try to move away from me." He had a slight grin on his face, and I could tell how much he had loved her.

"So then what happened?" I asked turning towards him, but he slowly faded away. He told me this would happen so I wasn't surprised that it did. I was now alone in this field of flowers, and began to walk through them. The different smells of each kind of flower mixed in the air, and produced an amazing smell. I closed my eyes as I inhaled the intoxicating scent.

"Enjoying yourself, are you?" a woman's soft voice said behind me.

I turned to see a woman with long black hair walk out of the shadows. Her eyes were as blue as the ocean, and her skin was glowing. She wore pink and red robes that flowed all around her. "You're… You're Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi." I said admiring her beauty.

She noticed this and gave me a warm smile. "You must be Kagome, come child we have much to discuss." She signaled for me to go by her side. I did as she wanted, and the scene began to dissolve again.

Inuyasha's POV

The sun was beginning to set over the horizon; Kagome still showed no sign of waking up anytime soon. Kaede told us that she was summoned into the spirit world, but she did not know who summoned her. She said that she would not wake up until her journey there was over, but it had to be soon or she would be stuck in the spirit world forever and cease to exist.

That was when I lost it. I couldn't protect Kagome in the spirit world, and that meant I couldn't make sure she got back before it was too late. It made me anxious knowing that no matter how much I tried to wake her up that she wouldn't. The others could probably tell how much this was effecting me and my emotions which is probably why they kept their distance. My chest ached, and I felt as though someone was slowly ripping my heart out.

We all sat around the fire in Kaede's hut in silence. Sango seemed depressed, dark circles were beginning to form under her eyes from exhaustion. She thought of Kagome as her sister, and cared very deeply for her so this effected her greatly. I could tell Miroku was upset too.

Kagome lye in the corner on the futon, her breathing still very normal and a peaceful look on her face. It made me so angry that I couldn't just reach out, and take her into my arms. I balled my fists in the sleeves of my kimono so tight that my knuckles turned white.

"Inuyasha," I heard Miroku's voice call out to me. I looked up to see himself and Sango with Kirara and Shippo in her arms standing up. "We are going to go to the hut next door. It is a bit crowded over here. Goodnight." He gave me a sympathetic look before making his way out the door.

Sango managed to produce a small smile. "Everything will be okay; you just need to be patient. Kagome is strong, you should know that better then any of us. Goodnight." She said walking out the door with Kirara and Shippo sleeping in her arms.

"Hey Sango?" I called out to her. She stopped in the doorway, and turned to face me once more. "Thank you." She nodded and continued her trip to the hut next door.

It was now only Kagome and I in the hut. I stared at the fire as the sound of the wood crackling in the fire filled the small room. My head was spinning with frustration as I looked at Kagome in the corner. A day ago we had been arguing about Kikyo again, and she got really angry at me. I got sat at least twenty times, and it made me mad. I had yelled at her very loudly.

I sighed and slowly inched over to her motionless body. I sat beside her head, and slowly placed it on my lap. I expected something to happen, but I knew I was getting my hopes up for nothing. I moved a piece of hair out of her face, and slowly began to stroke her hair. Her dark raven colored hair was soft, and smooth to the touch. I knew I needed to get some sleep, but I was hesitant to because she could wake up at any moment. I thought that maybe if I closed my eyes for a bit that the drowsiness would go away, but I accidentally fell asleep instead.

AN: Well here's chapter 3! I don't know if there's going to be a forth tonight, it all depends on when I fall asleep. Well, please review, and tell me what you think. I need feedback!


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome's POV

A castle now began to form around us. I looked around expecting to see other people, but I saw no one. "What is this place?" I asked looking at Izayoi.

She looked at me, a smile still on her face. "This is where I use to live until it was burnt down when Inutaisho fought Takemaru to the death, but enough of that I need to finish the story Inutaisho told you." She paused for a moment after speaking his name. "I was barely conscious when I felt him addressing my wounds. I was scared when he first approached me, but when he began to help all fear left my body. I managed to give him a smile of gratitude before I passed out. When I woke up I was in a place I did not recognize. I was lying in an enormous bed, something only royalty have."

I could tell this was hard for her to talk about. She seemed so sad as she told me her story. "I struggled to get up, and began to wobble toward the door. I was almost there when I was stopped, and turned around. He stood there, staring at me with concern in his eyes. I didn't know what to do; I had never been that close to a demon before. Then he did something I did not expect; he picked me up and placed me on the bed again. He told me that I was in no condition to move, and that once I recovered he would take me back to my village."

"I was surprised, and asked him why he had helped me. He seemed to ponder this for a moment, and he told me that he really didn't know. I was taken aback by his answer but then he flashed me a brilliant white smile, and right then and there I knew I would be with him. After that he came to see me everyday, always at the same time. We talked more and more everyday, and I began to fall for him." she sadly looked at the ground. "Well you know the rest."

I nodded not wanting to pry. I nodded knowing she did not want to talk about it. We continued to walk until we reached a court yard. We walked across a small bridge, and sat down on a stone bench. She looked at me with an emotion in her eyes I could not read. "My son…" she said taking my hand. "You must understand that he has gone through many things in his life, and does not get over them very easily. I watch over him every second of everyday, and can see that he is going through a rough time. I am glad he has you by his side Kagome, he cares more for you then you will ever know." She took my hand, and pulled me into a hug. "I will always watch over you." She said, and soon I felt nothing but air between my arms.

I felt a tear run down my cheek, and wiped it away. That was the first, and probably the last time I would ever meet her. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and it made me jump. I turned to see Inutaisho standing there with a smile on his face. "Did you hear what you needed to hear?" he asked reaching out for my hand.

I nodded as I took his and he helped me up. He was very different then I would have thought him to be. He was very kind and gentle, something both of his sons have failed to inherit from their father. Inuyasha is kind, but it isn't that of his fathers. "Yeah, so what now?" I asked.

"Now, we are going to see a flash back of when Inuyasha was a child. In the flash back they will not be able to see or hear us," he told me.

I nodded. "How far back are we going?" I was curious as to how old Inuyasha would be.

Everything began to swirl around us, and it became dark. When it subsided I noticed we were in the same place we had been before, but it was nighttime. There were men and women in a circle kicking a ball around. I looked through the many people, but I didn't recognize any of them. Finally my gaze landed on a miniature Inuyasha running around for the ball.

"He is about five here." Inutaisho told me; his gaze never leaving his son.

I watched as the men and women laughed at him, and then kick the ball all the way across the courtyard. Inuyasha ran to go and get it, but when he returned everyone was walking away laughing at him as if he was nothing but a dog. Tears began to well up in my eyes as I saw Inuyasha's face become sad, and drop the ball.

Then, a voice called out to him. I turned to see Izayoi standing there; her arms open for her son. Inuyasha ran towards his mother, and hugged her tightly. "Mommy, why do they hate me?" he asked with a puzzled expression. Tears were running down my face as I quietly sobbed to myself.

I could see Izayoi tear us as she held Inuyasha close to her. "They don't hate you; they just don't like different people. They think everyone should be the same way."

Inuyasha pushed away from his mother a bit to look at her face. He gave her a confused expression. "Am I different?" he asked, but she did not answer. "Mommy, why are you crying?"

She smiled at him to hide her sorrow. "I am just happy that's all, and yes you are different but in a good way." At that very moment the memory dissolved.

AN: So here is chapter 4. I hope you guys like it. Please tell me what you think by leaving a review!


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha's POV

I was woken up by a moan coming from the corner of my room. I told myself that it was just the others, but soon I realized that it was only Kagome and I in the hut. My eyes shot open, was she about to wake up? I rushed over to the other side of the room to see a tear run down her face, and he soft voice speak my name. "Kagome?" I whispered.

A few minutes went by, but nothing happened. Something was going on, and it was about me. Seeing that tear run down her face made me upset. I never liked seeing Kagome cry, especially if it was because of me. Kaede told me that this might happen, but I never thought she would call out my name. I've always been really protective of Kagome, I never understood why though.

There was a sudden breeze coming through the hut, and one of Kikyo's soul collectors flew in. "She wants to see me," I mumbled to myself looking down at Kagome. I gently stroked her cheek, and got up off of the floor. I felt guilty going to see her, this is how we had gotten into a fight to begin with, but I had to tell her something. Before I walked out I looked back at Kagome. "I'm sorry." I whispered, and proceeded to go find Kikyo.

I quickly ran through the forest following Kikyo's soul collector. There was an unnatural chill in the air when I finally reached the spot where Kikyo was. She was at the sacred tree. Kikyo was leaning against the trunk of the tree on a low branch, her eyes closed as if she was sleeping. "Ah Inuyasha I see you have come," her emotionless voice said. "I have heard that Kagome has traveled into the spirit world."

"That is none of your business Kikyo," I growled. "I only came here to tell you that I can't see you anymore. My heart belongs to Kagome, it always had and it always will." I was done with Kikyo; she tried to kill Kagome and me both several times.

She seemed taken back by this, but her face was still emotionless. She chuckled cruelly. "Inuyasha you are a fool, she is but a mere copy of me. Why have a copy when you can have the real thing?" she asked amused.

"I never loved you Kikyo, and I never will. We only shared the same situation, and related to each other. You wanted to change me into a human for your own selfish gain, but Kagome loves me as a half demon. If you ever lay a finger on her I will personally kill you." I growled, and began to head back to the hut when a barrier blocked my way.

Kikyo was now standing on the ground looking directly at me. "Do you really think that anyone could love a half demon such as yourself? You are pitiful Inuyasha, and will one day perish like all half demons should."

I had enough of her tricks, and I unsheathed Tessaiga. "I never want to see you again Kikyo, and remember that if you threaten or hut any of my friends I will kill you." I felt Tessaiga pulsate in my hands as it turned red. I stood a few feet away from the barrier, and swiftly struck it. The barrier Kikyo produced now turned into ash, and blew away in the wind.

I felt her gaze on my back as I ran, but I never turned to face her. "Goodbye Kikyo." I whispered, and proceeded back to the village to look over Kagome.

Kagome's POV

I could still fell Inutaisho next to me, but I couldn't see him. We were in complete darkness, and it wasn't fading away like last time. There was a sudden burst of flame in front of us, and a woman walked out of it. Her hair was bright red like the flames, and her eyes were as dark as night itself. She had claws similar to Inuyasha's, and her smile was very creepy.

"Hello, I am Akahana." She said in a high pitched voice. "So you have come to seek information about Inuyasha now have you?" she asked in a curious tone.

"Hello Akahana I see you have not changed, and yes we have. Kagome needs to hear about the time you and Inuyasha spent together." He told her in a serious tone.

"Oh, well that is a very long story, but I will tell the shortened version." She pointed next to her, and a new fire began to burn. I thought it was just a normal fire at first, but as I got a closer look I saw that there were figures in it. "This is my way of telling our story; my mother was the goddesses of fire so this is how I show things. You see, my memories are going to play, and show you what happened between us." She pointed back to the fire, and I began to watch.

I saw Inuyasha standing there, and he seemed like he was waiting for something. He was younger, and seemed more innocent. A girl came into view then, she seemed hurt and lost. Inuyasha seemed to notice her, and he turned around. "Who are you?" he asked with a growl.

The girl did not respond because she fell to the ground revealing the massive wound on her back. Inuyasha rushed over to her, seeing if there was anything he could do. He gently picked her up, and began to run. He ran and ran until he reached a small cave. He placed the girl softly on the ground, and began to wipe the blood away with a piece of cloth he had.

The girl was now conscious, and she turned to Inuyasha. "What… Who are you? What do you want?" she asked backing away from him.

"I won't hurt you; you were hurt so I took you here. What's your name?" he asked in a quiet voice.

She seemed like she wasn't as scared, and she got closer to the fire. "My name is Akahana, and yours?" she asked looking at him.

"I'm Inuyasha, what happened to you?" he asked with a curious expression.

"I… um I was attacked by a village. My mother is the goddess of fire, and they believed that I was the one attacking the village because of my appearance. They crowded around me with their weapons raised, ready to strike me. There was nothing I could do to stop them; I didn't want to use my powers on them. So they attacked me, and left me for dead. Then I guess you found me, and brought me here." She stared at the fire with great intensity.

"Oh… well I'm sorry, but you can stay here as long as you want. I will be moving on in a few days so you can stay here when I am gone." He gave her a slight smile, and then the memory disappeared.

That is how we first met." Akahana said looking at me with her black eyes. "Now I will show you our later encounters with each other. Inuyasha left, and I was there alone. I was alone for about four months before we met again." She said turning her gaze back to fire.

I saw Inuyasha first, but he seemed really weak. He was leaning against a tree for support, trying not to fall down. "Inuyasha?" a worried voice asked, and then Akahana came into view. "Are you alright?"

"Huh?" he turned his head to see Akahana starting to walk towards him, but he didn't recognize her. "Who are you?" he growled.

Akahana gave him a hurt look. She had changed a lot in the four months between their meetings. She was now at least a foot taller, and her hair was now down to her butt. "Inuyasha, it's me Akahana. Don't you recognize me?" she asked, her steps becoming slower.

"Akahana?" he asked confused. Inuyasha took a closer look at her now, and I realized that those purple marks were on his face. I gasped knowing that his demon side had gotten the better of him. Inuyasha's father threw me a quick glance, but then turned his attention back to the fire.

"Yeah it's me, are you okay?" she now picked up her pace.

"I'm… I'm not sure, I don't think you should come any closer to me," he said sticking his hand out to stop her.

She gave him a curious look, but still proceeded toward him. "I know you won't hurt me, what happened?"

"I don't know, one minute I was fighting a demon, and the next thing I knew I had its blood all over my hands, and it was cut into pieces on the ground." They were now sitting down leaning back on the tree.

Akahana pondered this for a moment, then looked into Inuyasha's eyes. "I know what happened, it has happened to me before. You see since one of our parents is a demon, demon blood runs through our vanes. All us half demons have an inner demon, and when that gets the better of us we turn into a full demon. We lose who we are, and forget everyone we knew. We become killing machines, just thirsting for blood that is why we have an anchor." She pointed to a pair of swords the made an x on her back.

"My mother made these for me before she left. She crafted them herself so they could help control my demon blood. Your demon blood takes control when you are in a life threatening situation; it is sort of like a defense mechanism. It happened to me before my mother gave these to me, and I destroyed a whole village. I didn't remember any of it, but when the surviving villagers began to chase me I knew what I had done. Didn't your old man leave you anything so you could control it?" she asked him.

Inuyasha looked away in disappointment. "Keh, my old man didn't leave me nothing. I don't need him to control it, I can do it myself."

She gave him an amused look. "Whatever you say Inuyasha." She rolled her eyes. As I looked at Inuyasha's face the purple marks were now gone, and then the fire disappeared.

"So now you know what happened between Inuyasha and myself. After that we traveled together for a bit, and then we went our separate ways. I never did see him after that. I ended up being killed by a bat demon." That seemed to make her giggle a bit.

"Thank you Akahana, goodbye." He said as she faded back into the fire, and it was soon gone. It became light all around us again, and we were in a small room.

AN: So here is a nice long chapter for everyone. Please tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha's POV

When I was within one hundred feet of the village I smelled someone I did not want to smell. "Kagura." I muttered, and began to run even faster. If she so much as breathed on Kagome I was going to rip her to shreds. All we needed right now was Naraku attacking us for the jewel shards.

I was now almost in town, and I could smell human blood. Most of it were the villagers, but I could also smell Miroku's and Sango's. I quickly darted through the village until I reached the hut's we were staying in. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara all looked beaten up, and ready to collapse. Their breathing was labored, and they were bleeding from multiple places.

As I began to run towards them Kagura suddenly appeared in front of me. "Ah Inuyasha I see you have graced us with your presence," she smirked evilly.

I unleashed Tessaiga, and it transformed. "What are you doing here Kagura?" I growled preparing to use my windscar.

She seemed bored with my ranting, and faked a yawn. "Oh, you know Naraku, always wanting something. He wanted to know whether or not the girl was in the spirit world, and if she was to bring her to him. I see that she is, so why don't you hand her over? If not I will just have to kill you all, then take her myself." She sneered.

"You won't touch her! WINDSCAR!" I shouted slashing my sword in her direction. The flash of destructive light flew towards her at a rapid pace. I prepared myself for a fight knowing that the windscar would do very little to her.

When it reached her she merely blocked it and chuckled. "Inuyasha you fool, I am sorceress of the wind. I control the wind, and the power of your windscar, it is useless to use it on me. Now die! DANCE OF BLADES!" she yelled flicking her fan.

The golden colored blades sped towards me, coming at me head on. I quickly got out of the way just in time. "Inuyasha look out behind you!" Miroku yelled as I felt something pierce into my back.

I turned to see Sango's kid brother Kohaku holding his weapon with my blood on it. "I'll take care of Kohaku, you stay and protect Kagome!" I heard Sango yell as she jumped onto Kirara's back, and flew towards Kohaku. I didn't protest, he was her brother after all.

I turned my attention back to Kagura. "It's about time that boy got here," She muttered then looked at me with rage in her eyes. "This is the last time, hand over the girl or you will all perish!" she yelled.

"Over my dead body! You will never hurt Kagome while I am still alive." I now ran towards her, enraged that they were after Kagome. When I brought down my sword it was suddenly stopped. I looked to see Kanna holding her mirror up, deflecting my Tessaiga.

Kagura snickered behind her. "You fool; you will never win against us now that your precious miko is not here. This was all but a diversion; the girl is long gone on her way to Naraku as we speak." She then took the feather from her hair, and threw it in front of her. "Goodbye Inuyasha." She said as her and Kanna flew away.

Sango's POV

I hopped on Kirara, and quickly flew towards my brother. When he saw us approaching he began to run, Naraku didn't want him to come into contact with me for reasons I didn't know. "Faster Kirara!" I yelled, and she growled in response.

Kohaku was fast, faster then he was when we lived in the demon slayer village. The power of the jewel shard in his back amplified his senses, and most importantly kept him alive. My Hiraikotsu was at the ready in my hand, and I was prepared to face anything that came at me. When I looked down I noticed that Kohaku had stopped in his tracks, and was now looking at me.

"Down Kirara!" I said pointing to where he stood.

Kirara softly landed on the ground, and let me off. She produced a small whine as a warning. "It's okay girl, I'll be fine." I told her, and began to approach my brother slowly.

His eyes were glazed over, and his face was emotionless. He held his Kusari-gama that dripped with Inuyasha's blood. "Kohaku…" I whispered, tears filling my eyes. "It's me Sango, your sister." I held my hand out, walking towards him. Naraku was a coward for trying to make Kohaku kill me. I'd rather kill myself before I ever hurt Kohaku.

His Kusari-gama suddenly flew out of his hand, and quickly jabbed me in the leg. I fell to the ground, unable to stand up. Blood began to rush out of the open wound; I had to stop the bleeding. "Kohaku please this isn't you!" I yelled at him, tears swiftly running down my face like water rapids. Kirara now stood in front of me, protecting me from future attacks.

"Kohaku is under my control you stupid wretch." He said, but it was not his voice, it was Naraku's. "I erased his memories, he does not remember you, or anyone else in his past but you already know that. I resurrected him from the dead, you should be thanking me," a grin appeared on my brother's face.

"I will never thank you, you monster! We will find you, and we will kill you for all you have done!" I yelled holding my wounded leg. Kirara growled in front of me knowing that it was not Kohaku who spoke.

"You are even more clueless then I thought," He chuckled cruelly. "Your precious miko is no longer with you, she is now with me. While you were here trying to get through to your useless brother, I had Hakudoshi take her without your knowing. If you even attempt to save her I will kill her myself, but the others will never know that. Kohaku finish her!" his harsh voice said, and then Kohaku went into attack mode.

Kohaku lunged at Kirara, piercing her in the back with his Kusari-gama. She let out a loud cry, and struggled to stay standing. Suddenly I saw purple smoke rising out of the wound, and realized what it was. Miasma. "Kirara get away from him!" I yelled. She didn't listen to me, and he struck her again in the chest. She screeched in pain as she slowly began to transform back into a cat. The miasma was too much for her, she passed out about ten feet away from me. "Kirara!" My Hiraikotsu lye about fifteen feet in front of me, just out of my reach. I slowly began to inch towards it when I felt a burning sensation in my back.

When I turned I saw Kohaku withdrawing his weapon from my back, blood dripping from it. I cried out in pain, then fell to the ground on my stomach. "Kohaku please you have to fight it!" I yelled slowly crawling over to my Hiraikotsu. He then struck me again, this time on my shoulder. This made me lay flat on my stomach now; the pain was too overwhelming to move.

I could hear his footsteps coming closer and closer, but I couldn't do anything. I braced myself for the final impact of his weapon, but it never came. I heard a slight thud, and some familiar jingling. When I looked over my shoulder I saw Miroku blocking Kohaku's weapon with his staff.

Kohaku fought back for a while, but then fled into the trees. Naraku must have told him to retreat. Miroku now stood up straight, and turned to face me. "We must get back to Inuyasha." He picked me up bridal style, and headed towards a transformed Kirara. I sighed in relief knowing that she was okay.

"Miroku they took Kagome!" I squirmed. "We have to go, and save her!" I tried to break free of his grip, but I couldn't.

He stopped when I told him this, worry and anger flashed across his face. "I should have never left. She would still be there if I didn't come to find you."

"I… It's okay, we will get her back. It is not your fault Miroku." I said leaning my head into his shoulder. He then placed me on to Kirara, and got on in front of me. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and we began to fly back to the village.

When we were within seeing distance of Inuyasha I saw that he was on the ground. He was on his hands and knees, pounding the ground with one of his fists. "Damn that Naraku!" I heard him whisper, it sounded as though he was crying.

AN: I know I have been putting up chapters really fast, but I have a lot of time on my hands today so I though I would write. Please give me feedback!


	7. Chapter 7

Inuyasha's POV

I fell to the ground in anger, and in sadness. I was on all fours as I pounded the ground with my fist in rage. I felt tears being to stream down my face, was I really crying? I guess I was, Naraku took the woman I love most and was probably going to kill her. "No," I yelled. "He will not kill her while I am around. Kagome I will find you, I always will." I turned to see Miroku and Sango standing there giving me a sympathetic look.

"We have to find her," I said "We have to find her before something happens. I can't track her scent, but I can track Kagura. I can smell her going south." I sniffed the air, smelling her stench.

"Inuyasha," Sango said slowly. "Kagura isn't the one who took her; Hakudoshi took her while she kept us busy. They could be anywhere by now." Sango looked down, clearly upset.

Sango was hurt badly; Kohaku beat her up pretty badly. "You stay here and rest, let me go get Kagome. It's my fault she was taken in the first place. If I hadn't left this would have never happened," I looked away in disgust at myself.

Miroku shook his head in disapproval. "We are all going; she is not just your friend Inuyasha. We all care about her safety."

"Sango you cant possibly be able to fight anymore. You have deep gashed and cuts all over your body!" I complained. I didn't need to lose them too.

"Inuyasha, thank you for your concern, but its nothing I cant handle. Now lets go before something happens to her," She said mounting Kirara, Miroku and Shippo right behind her.

I nodded know that they were too stubborn to listen to me, that was probably why I liked them so much. I sniffed the air one more time, and then began to head south to save Kagome.

Kagome's POV

I felt claustrophobic in the small room. There was only one small window, and a door. The air was heavy, and it was hard to breathe. The humid air made it feel sticky, I began to sweat. I was about to stand up when I felt a strong stinging pain in my stomach. It felt as though someone was stabbing my stomach rapidity. "What's happening?" I wined holding my stomach, and grinding my teeth through the pain.

Inutaisho looked at me with concern. "They must be moving your body around. They mustn't move it anymore or else your spirit may not be able to find your body." He knelt next to me, and let me lean against him. Even though he was dead his skin was warm to the touch.

The stinging was still there, but it was starting to fade away. Why was my body being moved so much? Was something happening? Were the others in danger? All these questions flooded into my head as I sat there waiting for the pain to stop. When the pain was no longer noticeable I looked up. "It's gone," I said "The pain is gone."

Inutaisho sighed in relief. "Your body must have stopped moving. I just hope it is not too far from the last place it was." He looked into my eyes for a moment then looked at the door. "We must go, there is still much to see."

I got up off of the floor, and followed him out the door. It seemed like we were in the middle of no where, as we walked out I noticed the ground was sand. "Are we on a beach?" I asked moving sand around with the tip of my shoes.

"Yes we are, this is where I met Totosai. It was here he first told me that he could craft two swords, one for each of my sons. It was he who said he could make a sword to contain Inuyasha's demon blood. He promised to make the swords to my liking, if I gave him one of my fangs, so I did. I told him that I wanted Sesshomaru to have Tenseiga, the sword which can resurrect people and demons from the dead. I gave him that sword to teach him how to care, and how to learn that he could protect someone other then himself.

I then asked for him to make Tessaiga for Inuyasha. Tessaiga's demonic energy blocks Inuyasha's demon blood so that he does not change. As you already know if he looses Tessaiga he turns. I did not wish that upon my son, but there was nothing I could do to prevent it except for make him that sword. If he didn't have it he would be a completely different way. His demon side would have taken over by now, and he would have killed all of you. When he turns all traces of who he is vanishes, and his demon half takes his mind over just as Akahana told you," he sighed then turned to me. "I will see you soon." He said then disappeared again.

"Really, again? This scene change was really starting to get on my nerves; I really hope I get back soon." I sighed hoping the others were okay.

"You will be back soon enough." A voice said behind me. I didn't recognize the voice so I turned to face it. At first it was just a shapeless dark mass, but as it walked towards me I could make out that it was a man. "My name is Kazuhiro." His voice was high pitched, but still manly. "You are probably wondering what connection I have to Inuyasha, are you not?"

I nodded in response. "Are you a demon?" I asked him noticing no demon like features.

"No I am not, I am human. Come, let me explain." He signaled for me to walk with him down the beach. I quickly went to his side, and we began to walk. "You see I was on my way to a neighboring village to visit my dear brother when I came across Inuyasha. He was gravely wounded, and on the brink of death. I felt sorry for him so I took him with me."

He cleared his throat. "As I carried him to my brother's village he did not wake. His breathing was very labored, and would suddenly stop occasionally. A few times I believed he was dead, but to my surprise he was not." We walked along the waters edge.

I could feel my eyes begin to water, but I held back my sobs. "So then what happened?"

"Patience child, patience. Well once I reached my brothers village I took the boy to a healer. When I got there the healer refused to help him because he was a half demon. I tried to convince her, but she never agreed to. I knew I had to do something so I brought him to my brother's hut, and treated him myself. My brother did not agree to it, but I persuaded him otherwise. Inuyasha got better with each day, and began to regain consciousness. When he awoke he was very scared, and disoriented."

He suddenly stopped, and stared out at the water. I told him that I found him, and that I addressed his wounds. He seemed cautious of us at first, but then grew comfortable around us. We told him that he could stay, but he said he had to move on. We asked him many times why he had to leave, and we never got an answer out of him. One morning we woke up, and he was gone. A few months passed, and everything was quiet until that one day."

"We awoke to the sounds of screaming, and screeches. My brother and I rushed out to see Inuyasha killing villagers. He was not the same though, his eyes were red and he had strange markings on his face." He seemed to be deep in thought as he told me.

I sighed when he told me that, Inuyasha always did let his demon half get the better of him. "What did you do to stop him?" I choked out.

Kazuhiro looked into the blue water seeming a million miles away. "We didn't stop him; he ended up killing the entire village, including me."

I gasped as my hand flew over my mouth. I would have never guessed that Inuyasha was the cause of his demise. "I'm… I'm so sorry."

Kazuhiro suddenly stopped, and his bright blue eyes looked into mine. "There is nothing to be sorry for, I know now that it was no in vain. I have forgiven him, knowing that it was not his fault. I must go now, my time here is done. Please, tell Inuyasha that I forgive him." Kazuhiro gently kissed me on the head. "Goodbye Kagome." He said then dissolved into the wind.

AN: Well here is chapter seven for you guys. I would like to dedicate this chapter to KWTtheWorld for all the encouragement. Thank you so much! Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Kagura's POV

"Kana why the hell where you and Hakudoshi so late?" I demanded, annoyed that they hadn't gotten there sooner.

"Naraku ordered us to do something else." Her emotionless voice said. "He told me not to tell you."

"_Damn that Naraku, always keeping secrets from me. One day Naraku I will get my heart back, and destroy you."_ I thought as we glided through the air.

"Hakudoshi has reached the castle with Kagome." Kana said showing me the image in the mirror. Naraku was standing next to Kagome's motionless body, clearly thinking hard about something.

"Great, now he has what he wants. What are _our _orders?" I said looking off into the distance.

"The others are following us." She said. "Naraku wants us to lead them in his direction."

I was puzzled at her answer. Why would Naraku want them to find him? "Why? What does Naraku have up his sleeve?"

She didn't answer my question. "Their coming." She said as she turned. When I turned I saw what she was looking at, Inuyasha and his little followers were gaining on us.

"_Those brats are really starting to get on my nerves, but they are the only chance I have to get my heart back."_ I thought as we landed on the ground. The group was now approaching us, slowing down once they saw where we were.

"Kagura," Inuyasha's irritating voice shouted. "Where is

Kagome?" his sword was now in his hand.

"That is none of your business mutt, leave while you still have the chance." I told him preparing for a fight.

"Never! WINDSCAR!" He yelled thrusting his sword in my direction.

I quickly opened my fan, and simply deflected it. "Inuyasha haven't you learned that your stupid windscar does not effect me? Now it is my turn. DANCE OF THE DRAGON!" I yelled flicking my fan in his direction.

I didn't want to kill him, but what choice was he giving me? He was my only chance at getting my heart back from Naraku, and destroying him once and for all. _"Why cant they just give up? The girl is probably dead by now."_

He was up to something; he had a small smirk on his face. "I was waiting for that." He said as he thrust his sword towards me again. "BACKLASH WAVE!"

I didn't have time to do anything but flee. I pulled a feather from my hair, and threw it up. I quickly jumped on, and floated upward. "Goodbye Inuyasha." I said knowing he would follow.

Kana somehow disappeared during the little hiss fit Inuyasha had thrown, and I didn't know where she went. I could hear Inuyasha yelling behind me. "Stop running you coward!" he yelled.

I ignored him, thinking about what Naraku is planning. "If Inuyasha knows what's good for him he should stay away." I mumbled knowing what lye ahead was not good. The castle then began to come into view, and I knew a major battle was about to take place.

AN: Here's a small chapter on Kagura. I hope you like it!


	9. Chapter 9

Inuyasha's POV

"That wretch!" I yelled wanting _my _Kagome back. It had been about two hours since she was taken, and I became more nervous. Daylight was beginning to fade, and we couldn't go any further. It was pitch black, and fighting in the dark was not a smart idea. I didn't like waiting though, who knows what was happening to Kagome at that minute.

As Miroku got the fire started I paced pack and forth in frustration. "Inuyasha would you please stop pacing? We are all worried, but we have to stay calm." Sango said slowly trying not to raise her voice.

"Calm down? Calm down? You want me to calm down when Naraku took the woman I love?" I could feel my face become red in anger and embarrassment.

Sango's facial expression did not change when I said that, she simply sighed and continued to gaze at the blazing fire. On the other hand Miroku had a perverted smile on his face.

"Miroku if you don't get that smirk off your face I'll wipe it off for you." I said cracking my knuckles.

He quickly got rid of it as soon as he heard my knuckles crack. I decided I wanted to be alone so I sat in a nearby tree. "Kagome," I sighed. "Please be okay, please. I cant lose you I just cant." I could feel the tears starting to well up in my eyes, but I couldn't stop them. I couldn't hold them back any longer; they had been bottled up too long.

I put my face into my hands as I sat there and cried. This wasn't like me, I never cried. The only time I had ever cried was when my mother died. I could feel my body starting to tremble as I sat there. I could finally hold back my tears, and I wiped my face with my sleeve.

This girl, this girl was actually making me cry. I guess I really did love her more then I ever thought I did. The others were finally asleep; I could hear light snores coming from where they were. I closed my eyes, and quickly feel asleep myself.

Inuyasha's Dream

When I opened my eyes I was in a clearing in the middle of the forest. The sun was singing brightly down on me, the rays warming every inch of my body. I stood up looking around trying to see if anyone was around. "Hello?" I called.

I suddenly heard rustling in the trees behind me so I turned. There she was, Kagome, she stood there with a smile on her face. "Inuyasha!" she yelled running towards me.

I also ran towards her quickly taking her into an embrace when I reached her. "Kagome." I whispered taking in her delicious scent. "I've missed you so much; never do that to me again." I nuzzled her neck, skimming my nose against her skin every now and then.

She pulled away from me, a smile still on her face. "Inuyasha you need to listen to me, Naraku is planning something, I don't know what but it is not good. You need to find me before it is too late." She said, a single tear running down her face.

I wiped it away with my thumb. "Kagome, what are you talking about?" I was perplexed by what she told me.

She sighed deeply then looked into my eyes. "I was allowed to communicate you with you just this once from the spirit world. You need to understand that I don't have much time left; you need to hurry and get me back to Kaede's hut. If my body is not in that place when I return from the spirit world my soul will become lost, and I will no longer exist." She cried more now, and I took her back into my arms.

"I will find you Kagome, no matter what, even if it kills me. I love you, I love you so much Kagome." I whispered burying my nose into her hair.

I heard her lightly gasp, and then she pushed away from me a bit but only to see my face. "I love you too, I always have and I always will." She then began to raise onto her tiptoes slowly. Her gaze never left my eyes as she leaned in and kissed me.

I was surprised at first, but then kissed her back. Her lips were warm and soft to the touch on mine. I held her closer, never wanting to let go. She then pulled completely away from me.

"I have to go." She began to cry again. "I love you Inuyasha, remember that if I don't come back." She then ran back into the forest, and disappeared.

"You will come back Kagome, even if I die trying to get you back." My eyes became heavy, the darkness began slowly creep in around me. I knew I was waking up so I let it take me. Soon I was completely in darkness, and I could feel myself slowly waking up.

AN: Okay, this is overall my favorite chapter! I hope you like it as much as I do! Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome's POV

I ran away from Inuyasha as fast as I could, still feeling the tears run down my face. The tress began to dissolve around me, and I ended up on the beach I left from. "Did you tell my son?" Inutaisho asked.

"Yes, he said he would stop at nothing to get me back." I blushed thinking about the previous events. I could suddenly feel the stinging pain in my stomach again, and I fell to the ground. A black film slowly crept over my eyes and I was left in darkness. "What's going on?" I cried.

"I don't know." Inutaisho's voice said. Even thought I couldn't see him I could hear him, and I could still feel the sand beneath my body.

My vision started to come back, but not in the spirit world. I was in my body again, sort of. I could still hear, and talk to Inutaisho, but my sight was transformed to my physical body. "I'm in some kind of room." I told him.

"What do you see?" he asked as I felt him pick me up off of the ground.

I saw nothing at first, but then I saw a figure walk out of the darkness. "Naraku," I said in a bitter voice. "What is he doing to me?"

"I think he is taking control over your body." Inuyasha's father told me. "Kagome you must try to fight it, or he could have you do terrible things to your friends, and get you killed in the process."

I tried fighting back, but it was useless, his hold on me was too strong. "I can't, he is to strong. What do I do?" I asked feeling the tears running down my face.

I could hear Inutaisho's footsteps pacing back and forth slowly. As I looked around the room I was in with Naraku I noticed nothing unusual. "You will kill Inuyasha and your friends," his evil voice said. Did he know I could see him? I don't think he knew I could see him, but that didn't mean anything, he still had control over my body. There was nothing I could do to prevent my physical body from killing all of the people I love most in this world.

"He is telling me to kill Inuyasha and the others!" I yelled not knowing how I could prevent it from happening.

"You must return to your body in order for this to be stopped. When I release you from the spirit world you will end up in the hut you were in before. You will be like a ghost, no one will be able to see you or hear you. You must find the castle, and your body as soon as possible before it is too late. If you are too late you will be stuck in the spirit world, and never be able to return to physical world. Are you ready?" he asked.

I breathed in a big sigh. "I am as ready as I will ever be. Thank you for everything." I thanked him.

I felt him kiss me on the forehead. "No, thank you Kagome. Without you my son would be lost, you bring out the good in him and I appreciate you for that. Good luck." That was the last thing I heard when I lost all feeling in my body, and could no longer see or hear anything.

Inuyasha's POV

I woke up gasping for air, wishing I could go back to that dream. I sat there replaying those events in my head over and over again hoping there was something I could do to make them reality, but there was something I could do, I could go take Kagome's body back from Naraku, and get it back to the hut before it is too late. I swiftly hopped out of the tree, and went over to wake the others.

"Come on guys," I said. "We have to go save Kagome before it is too late. If we don't get her body back to the hut soon she will no longer exist."

Miroku, who was still half asleep, yawned. "How do you know that Inuyasha?"

I sighed. "Kagome came to me in a dream last night. She said Naraku was up to something bad, and that we had to get her body back as soon as possible. She told me that if her body isn't back in time she will cease to exist."

Sango was dressed in her demon slayers outfit, and holding Hiraikotsu, while a transformed Kirara stood next to her. "Let's go, there is no time to waste," she walked over to me, and put a hand on my shoulder. "We will get her back Inuyasha, don't worry." Just then I remembered why I liked her so much; she always knew the right things to say.

Miroku was also soon by my side. "Yes we will, now let's go and get Kagome back," He said as he and Sango jumped onto Kirara's back.

"Let's go Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled climbing onto my shoulder.

"Alright," I nodded, and we proceeded to run in the direction Kagura flew just hours before.

AN: Here's chapter 10. Hope you like it!


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome's POV

When I fluttered my eyes open I looked around; I was in Kaede's hut. As I looked around more and more I noticed that I was not alone. There were people, demons, and animals all around me; they all looked lost and unsure of what to do. "Can you see me?" I asked a little girl curled up in the corner.

She shook her head. "Hmh, do you know where we are? Our village was attacked, and I lost my mommy and daddy," she began to cry.

_"Does she know she is dead?"_ I thought to myself, but I knew she didn't know. If she knew she was dead she wouldn't be asking me where we were. I gave her a hug. "I'm so sorry but…. but you are not alive anymore. When your village was attacked the demon probably killed you. I have to go now, I hope you find peace," I then walked out of the hut.

When I was out I noticed that the colors in this world were much brighter here then in the physical world. The colors were so bright that they looked almost neon. I admired it for a few seconds, but I soon became distracted by a line of bright pink that lead into the forest. "What is it?" I whispered to myself.

"I suggest you follow it," a familiar voice said behind me. I turned around to see no one other then Kikyo.

I gave her a puzzled expression. "You can see me?"

She chuckled cruelly. "And to think Inuyasha has actually fallen for someone as clueless as you. Yes I can, like you I also have a connection to the other worlds. If you wish to go back to your body I suggest that follow that trail. Goodbye," her face was emotionless as she turned around and walked away.

"_What is she talking about?" _ I thought as I watched her walk away. _"Can I even trust her?" _I shook my head; she was the only one that could see me, what else did I have to lose other then my existence all together.

While I followed the bright pink trail I saw more and more humans, demons, and animals that didn't seem to realize that they were dead. I mostly saw children, and that really upset me. I wished I could have done something for them, but I had no time to lose, I had to get back to my body before it was too late.

The pink trail seemed to go on forever, how far had body gone? There was a sudden rustling in the bushes behind me, and a low growl. I slowly turned to see a dark mass jump into the air, and tackle me to the ground. I closed my eyes tightly, not wanting to face the creature that attacked me. I expected to hear the monster growl or bite me, but nothing happened. I slowly opened my eyes to find a transformed Kirara looking down at me. "Kirara?" I asked tilting my head.

She purred and licked my face. "How can you see me?" I asked as I stood up. Kirara just purred some more and put her head under my hand. I patted her head, and then gave her a puzzled look. "Can you take me to the others?" I asked her. She growled in response, and turned for me to jump onto her back. I quickly hopped onto her back, and she immediately took off in the direction I was heading in.

As we flew through the air I kept wondering how Kirara could see me, and how she was able to touch me. Was she connected to both the physical and the spiritual world? I didn't know all I knew was that I needed to get back. "Are the others in trouble?" I asked her.

She growled as if she was worried; they were in trouble. "Alright Kirara, fly as fast as you can. We need to help the others."

Inuyasha's POV

As we got closer I could see that Kirara was growing restless for some reason. She kept looking behind us as if she was looking for something, but when I looked behind us I saw nothing. We were now at the gates of the castle, and there was an eerie feeling in the air. When Kirara let Sango and Miroku off of her back she just flew off out of no where.

"Kirara!" Sango yelled but she was already long gone. "What has gotten into her?"

"I don't know but we don't have time to go chasing that damn cat around. We need to get Kagome's body back!" I rushed my words out wanting to hurry.

Sango nodded. "I understand, Kagome is our top priority right now," she said with Hiraikotsu in her hand.

"Good now lets go," I said but a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Inuyasha didn't you say Kagome told you that Naraku was planning something? What if this whole thing is a trap?" Miroku asked.

"I don't give a damn if it is a trap or not! That doesn't matter right now. What matters is that we get her body back to the hut before she ceases to exist! Its not like we haven't taken Naraku on before. Now can we stop bickering, and go save Kagome?" I was irritated that we were wasting so much time.

I pulled out Tessaiga and turned towards them. "Are you ready?" I asked. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all nodded, and we proceeded into the gates of Naraku's castle.

AN: Here's another chapter for everyone. I haven't gotten much feedback on whether or not you guys like it so can you please tell me what you think? I need to know whether or not I'm doing an okay job. Thanks!


End file.
